


Big reputation

by Ilace



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Moacube, One Shot Collection, Perrault POV, Post-Canon, Traveler Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilace/pseuds/Ilace
Summary: A collection of one shots and an attempt to capture the characters whom I adore so much. Also some self-indulgent fluff, moral problems and attempts at humour.
Relationships: Cinders/Perrault
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Former Guard Captain Spotted Not Wearing Belts for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank BadEnding for listening to my rants about Perrault and how I tried to capture his personality. These are the hours of your life you will never get back :))))))))
> 
> Perrault calling himself a lecher (or a lech) is my way of continuing the tradition in this fandom (shout out to "The First Night of the Rest of Our Lives" by Defira and "Broken Cage" by Changeling_Fae). It makes me so happy. Agh...

It was a sunny afternoon when they woke up.  


It took them some time to start sharing a bed due to Perrault's “stubborn chivalry”, as Cinders called it. He insisted that such things should not be taken lightly. It seemed that he was worried that in the future Cinders will eventually change her mind about him, about _them_ but then it would be too late because no man would want a woman who shared a bed with another (even in an innocent way).  


Should this change occur Perrault himself was not sure if he would be able let Cinders go after sharing such intimate moments with her. Technically speaking, he had known her for a week before they began their journey, but there was something special about the whole affair, about them travelling together, something he could not quite put his finger on. Maybe it was she who was special.  


He wanted to laugh at himself for realising the obvious. With her it always felt like every step forward would result in a dangerously deep fall. But at the same time it felt easy. The shock of unexpected mixed with her the kind honesty. The thrill of it all made him wonder.  


After years of not allowing himself a commitment to something else than his duty as a Crown's liege he knew that once he were to be released from the oath his new-found (was it really that new, though?) inner emptiness would have to be filled somehow. Becoming smitten by a beautiful woman he had just met – who helped and steadied him in the time of great uncertainty and, he laughed humourlessly, an identity crisis; the most loyal friend he found in a near stranger – was a natural consequence.  


But he did not like to think about the turn of events in this way, feeling it negated the sincerity of his affection. It pained him to be reduced to… to something like _this_ … A selfish child. Or rather a selfish man. Wanting his need for intimacy fulfilled and choosing the easiest possible route of achieving that – taking advantage of a lost, desperate and vulnerable girl right next to him. He feared the possibility of being this.  


Sharing a bed with Cinders was a mutual promise, a commitment – letting his feelings for her show and acknowledging that hers will not disappear with the change of scenery. It amused him how old-fashioned this equation sounded but after contemplating it many times he had to admit that, as silly as it was, this was his truth and nothing could be done about it.  


He questioned if his wariness had to do with the relatively significant age difference. He often caught himself thinking that her… well… _fascination_ with him resulted from inexperience. Because, despite her quick tongue and impressive knowledge of the matter (Perrault still wondered what was responsible for her gaining such knowledge. Books, perhaps? He smiled at the thought.), she openly admitted that she had never been in a relationship. Her disarming honesty about the matter was quite endearing, really.  


But he could not help but wonder why was he constantly doubting her and himself? Yes – it was true that all of it seemed like an insanely quick domino effect but did it make it any less real? Any less worthy?  


In the end he decided that even though going with the flow was not the thing he was very well used to, maybe it was finally time to bury also this aspect of the past. Was he losing his mind? Did he care if he were? Maybe this was a sign of a crisis of some sort? Still not able to shake off the feeling that he was behaving like a lecher, he chose not to delve deeper into that matter. Temporarily, of course, and knowing the thought would haunt him.  


When he opened his eyes this sunny afternoon, he looked down at the female figure curled up against his chest and could not help but smile. Her face peaceful, hands placed on him, her ivory skin slightly red because of the sun that shined generously for the past few days. He hoped that it did not hurt her.  


He carefully pressed a chaste kiss on the top of Cinders's head.  


Not a moment passed before she began shifting and murmured a sleepy good morning.  


He answered in a whisper and pressed her closer to himself. A smile crept across his mouth when he started contemplating what now was his reality. Memories of various towns, inns, roads and people flashed in front of his eyes. He did not have time to pay much attention to any of these – memories centred around Cinders quickly flooded the view.  


Was it love?  


No, not yet. But he knew himself well enough to be sure that his admiration for her would become a deep-seated love as time passed.


	2. Middlehollow Voted Nicest Place to Live in the World

"Can I get a huuuuuuug?" said Cinders in a mocking, childlike voice, her hands clasped behind her.  
  
"Yes, but what happened to you?" said Perrault turning from the window, frowning. He quickly hugged her and then moved her away from himself, holding only her arms and stared with an even deeper frown on his face.  
  
But Cinders wasn't satisfied.  
  
"I wanted a hug hug, Perrault. Don't half-ass the job and call it a day. Crush my ribs."  
  
"You better be careful or I'll really do it," he sent her a smirk.  
  
"You wouldn't. If you did, you would no longer have a person to put up with your "dark, brooding nature". A knight constantly in an internal conflict over the superiority of currant jam over the more traditional option – strawberry."  
  
He looked at her and started rethinking every life decision that brought him here.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. And I prefer strawberry," he leaned back and crossed his hands.  
  
"Last time we were drunk you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me "your guilty secret". I know you favour currant," fought back Cinders, her face so blank he couldn't tell wether in was true or not. She clearly was enjoying herself too much for her own good. Perrault sighed dramatically.  
  
"I think I have to go now. All is left in this world for me is to die in a ditch," he bowed and headed to the door.  
  
"Okay, but hug me properly first", she answered, a bright, wide smile plastered on her face.  
  
When he embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head, he thought to himself that at least he was very well aware which demon possesed his soul.


End file.
